Dante
Dante is a doubtful Flame Knight who has no apparent goals in life. Race: Human Class: Inferno Dragoon Level: 187 Appearance Dante has pale skin, emerald eyes and cropped silver hair with bangs that sometimes come over his eyes. He stands at the height of about 5'9. He has as slim yet muscular frame, causing his build to look something between an athelete or a performing artist. As a knight, Dante has dawned a set of pure red armor including grieves, cape and gauntlets. His armor seems to go over a skintight, black body suit that is flame retardant, and his cape also serves to absorb flame as well. This appearance of his armor Personality Dante is a true basket case. He often treats people with disrepspect, calling them "noobs" or "fags" as he pleases, tacking on definitive features about a person before or after said insults. Despite this, when the same nature is exerted towards him, Dante gets horribly upset and leaves. He is most known for his "ragequit" tantrums, in which he returns minutes later as if nothing happened. Though the source of this brash, outward behavior roots from insecure, internal conflict. He feels quite useless due to the fact that he is just a pure, single elemental fighter, and thinks his guild, Infinity, has no use for him. His "mentor" Iceman, another single elemental fighter, claims to him that he has shown potential to be great with the element of fire, yet Dante continuously refuses this. Synopsis Fuck you. Later. Abilities As a Flame Knight, Dante has shown exceptional control over the element of fire, not just limited to his weaponry, as well as defensive knight skills that allows him to go over the top with most of his attacks. His stats seem to be focused around Intelligence and Vitality, as he has not shown to be exceptionally strong or fast, yet he has used his body as a human shield to protect his friends, often from otherwise fatal situations. 'Vesuvius' The Vesuvius is a custom-made sword given to Dante by a mysterious benefactor. It is unique in its motorcycle type accelerator handle which can be used to rev it up to release a flaming propellant along the blade with a powerful strike. The Vesuvius itself is specially modified by Dante allowing it to be revved-up six times and this entire build up of exhaust can be released all at once for a single powerful blow or with separate strikes. One of its added abilties, customized by Dante himself is a series of three double-latches along the back of the blade. When flipped open, revealing a set of ports on either side. From these ports, propellant is released in a purge like system, dousing not only the blade, but the air around it, causing the sword's length to increase from 5-7 feet in length due to the concentrated flames. Skills Guard (ガード Guard) - A Knight skill and one of Dante's trump cards. By converting a portion of MP, Dante can increase his defense and vitality to a greater extent then most people. He has shown to make use of this skill a number of times including allowing him to get up after falling a story with someone's leg on his neck, as well as being pierced through by the horn of a Thunder Demon and being struck by lightning. Its effect is exhausted immediately after a devastating blow. Volcanic Vesper (火山明星 Kazan Myoujou) - A skill made possible by the unique ability of the Vesuvius. After revving his blade atleast 3 times, Dante can ascend to the skies and comes down with a powerful helm breaker attack. The skill can be further amplified by releasing the limiters of the Vesuvius. At full power, Dante will perform a forward flip to build momentum and upon crashing down onto a surface, a large pillar of flame will rise up. The length of the blows will also be extended. Voracious Viper (餮蝮 Tetsu Mamushi) - A skill made possible by the unique ability of the Vesuvius. After revving his blade atleast 4 times, Dante will advance towards his enemy and pull on the clutch system, igniting his blade and causing it to spin out of control wildly forward. The skill can be further amplified by releasing the limiters of the Vesuvius. At full power, the flames can take the image of a coiling snake advancing towards the foe as well as the length of the blows being extended. Will of Fire (焔の志力 Honoo no Shiriki) - Envoking one's blazing will to win,survive, etc. Dante's body takes on a red outline around his form. Activated by sacrificing half of his HP to gain a heightened state of fire affinity. In this state any fire-based attack is either absorbed or halved (depending on the strength of the attack). Dante can even absorb his own flame produced from Vesuvius to exponentially increase his physical strength. Spell duration is 5 minutes, at which point HP is exhausted to 5%. Phoenix Heart (鳳凰の心 Houou no Kokoro) - Dante's most powerful technique up to date. It can only be activated when both Guard and Will of Fire spells are activated. Before Dante needed an incantation to evoke such a spell, however as his master over fire has increased, his mastery of the skill has as well. By exhausting all fire around him as well as well as reducing his MP to 0, Dante's body will become consumed in flame as he become encased in an "egg" of fire. From the egg legs, a tail, a head, and then magnificent wings of fire sprout forth, creating a large phoenix which bears the conscious of Dante. This skill lasts 30 seconds and will leave the user fatigued.